


not sick of you yet

by Blayzes



Series: Gift Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith has the flu, Kissing, Lance and Pidge are mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Shiro is trying to avoid it, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayzes/pseuds/Blayzes
Summary: Keith is sick and Shiro tries to dote while avoiding catching the illness.





	not sick of you yet

**Author's Note:**

> Found out my best friend is a Sheith fan! So I wrote something short for her. c: This is my first time writing Sheith, so I hope I did okay.
> 
> Hope you like it, Laura!

"I'm going do run droo whoeber got me sick with a dife."

"No, you're not, Keith."

"Yes, I ab, and you can' stob me."

"Keith, it's just the flu, don't be a baby."

Keith let out a shriek of protest as Shiro snatched the knife from his hand, then collapsed into a fit of coughs.

"You're a dig. I wand you do dow dat."

"I'm your dick."

Keith smirked at that one, raising an eyebrow as he had witnessed Lance do a million times. Shiro rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's suggestive behavior.

"Not until after you're better," he corrected.

With that, Keith let out a huge sigh and flopped back onto his pillows. He knew he was being a child about this, but he didn't care. He felt like shit, his boyfriend wouldn't even cuddle with him let alone do... other things, and he wasn't allowed to stab whoever put him in this situation. He didn't know who had gotten him sick, but with only seven people on the castleship and Pidge's expert sleuthing skills, it wouldn't take long to figure out who it was. But it didn't even matter because Shiro wouldn't let him exact his rightful revenge.

This was such bullshit.

"Dis is suj bullshid."

"Mind your language, Keith. Pidge could be listening in."

"Pidge has a dirtier moud than dead and buried pig."

"That's... a vivid image. Please do not put images of pig corpses in my hand, I told you that I DON'T want to get sick."

Keith smirked again.

"Keith."

"You dow, pig corbses aren'd even dat dirty."

"Keith."

"Whad's even dirtier--"

"KEITH."

"--is a--"

Shir cut him off with a kiss. Feeling like he'd won, Keith sunk into it, wrapping his cold and clammy arms around Shiro's neck and pulling him in. While Shiro did let out a groan of protest, he didn't pull away, so Keith paid it no mind.

And then Keith had to ruin a perfectly good moment by coughing in Shiro's face. Shiro jolted back with a shout of, "KEITH!!" spluttering and wiping the spit off his face. Between his coughs, Keith couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's flailing.

"Dammit!" Shiro hissed. "Now I AM going to get sick!"

"C'bon, Shiro, don be a baby."

"Be nice, I'm considering retracting my no stabbing rule."

Keith full-on smiled at that.

**Author's Note:**

> My main tumblr: [space-mom-lance](http://space-mom-lance.tumblr.com/)  
> My art tumblr: [mewkiichigo](http://mewkiichigo.tumblr.com/)  
> My deviantART: [blayzes](http://blayzes.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
